Love & Communication
by naturalfresh
Summary: They have everything they need on the island but each other. jate!
1. Chapter 1

So guys, due to how I am missing lost already im going to start a new fic. Jate of course (duh!) and it will basically pick up where the finale left off. Both island and post island wise, the scenes are based on quotes about love and communication hence the title so yes R&R!! 

* * *

_The most important thing in communication is to hear what isn't being said._

The groups were headed back to the beach, Rousseau had left with Alex, and Locke had decided to stay with Ben and the others. Jack stayed at the back to make sure no-one was left behind, Kate walked besides him. They hadn't said anything to each other since leaving from the radio tower, and all was silent except for the mutters of the others in front of them. Many were talking about the things they longed most for, and the things they would miss on the island. It wasn't an awkward silence, but both could feel the tension.

"Where do you think they've gone?" Kate asked with her eyes following the path of her feet. Jack looked up at her his breathing was heavy and he had broke a small sweat.

"No idea, this is John Locke we're talking about" He said whilst bringing his hand to his forehead and wiping the lining of sweat that had collected there. It earned a small smile from Kate and both looked at each other smiling for a minute, Kate broke the gaze and began looking forward.

"So then jack, what are you going to miss most about Mystery Island?" He turned to look at her, dare he take the risk? Let her know that the only thing he would really miss was her.

"freedom, here I got to be what I wanted to be"_ damn_ he thought, she looked deep into his eyes and her own began to fill with tears, all she had ever wanted was freedom. She didn't want to run and that was the one thing that she couldn't do on the island. "its going to be ok you know." He could tell she was worried about the rescue, about the future, about everything.

"Jack it's never going to be ok" he shot her a small reassuring glance which sent her heartbeat racing. And it hit her, she didn't want to leave. Leaving would mean being caught, or being on the run, it would mean leaving him. 

* * *

_The way to love anything is to realize that it might be lost._

She walked away, but could still hear him calling her in the distance.

_We have to go back, Kate.  
_  
She got into her car and started it up, she savored the moment, the physical contact with him, and shivers ran up her spine. There was and had always been a bond between the two. Kate's breathing began to get heavier and she could feel her eyes beginning to flood again.

1... 2, 3, 4… 5… she let out a loud sigh and began to pull the car out of the parking lot, her eyes stilled on jack until she could no longer see him. Kate deiced she didn't want to go home right now; she couldn't stand seeing him. Sometime passed as she drove around the streets of New York, but eventually she drove up to a small downtown apartment; took the stairs and unlocked the door. As soon as the door swung open a stench of alcohol was upon her. Her head was still pounding from the earlier events.

"do we have any aspirin in?" No answer. Something was up she thought. He was always in.

A shadow appeared in the dimly lit living room, and Kate switched on the main light, her glance switched to the table which had numerous bottles on it. "I told you about drinking" she said moving over to pick up the bottles.

"I told you about him." He picked himself up and slammed her against the wall. "I told you not to see him, and you didn't listen to me. I told you what would happen. Kate I said I'd protect you but you need to listen to me" his grip tightened on her wrists and she tried to fight back but she wasn't strong enough.

Her phone began to ring, and both glanced down to her trouser pocket. It rang again. He loosed the grip on her and she pulled it out. "this isn't a good time right now" she said about to slam the phone down.

"Kate, wait, I lost you once and im not going to lose you again, we need to talk, im coming round there" kates eyes were fixed on him, watching as he picked up yet another bottle. Her eyes were closed, hoping that she was imagining it. it wasn't real, none of it was real.

**So yes  hope you liked it. Sorry it was pretty short. But don't worry the next chapter will be much longer. So R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys ******** me. so urm yeah new chapter, and im glad you like it already!! And urm yes the first few chapters will be a bit angsty but I promise, later on there will be romance!**

* * *

_You know you are in love when you see the world in her eyes, and her eyes everywhere in the world._

Jack stopped and turned looking at the clear land they had come to. It was getting dark and he could tell that Kate was becoming more worried by the moment. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. They had been walking for over five hours and her heels had begun to drag.

"Let's set up camp for the night" he said stopping. Rose turned around, and shot him a look in protest. He was later joined by sun and Claire. Kate let out a breath she didn't realize she had been keeping, and looked at him in confusion.

"Jack what about the rescue boat, they said they would be here soon" Rose began to argue.

"I know what they said, and they know we are here. They won't leave, everybody back on the beach is still there, its going to be fine. Its getting dark now anyway and it wouldn't be sensible to go trekking through the jungle without light." He began pulling off his backpack.

"Do you need some help getting firewood?" Kate said obligingly

"Sure" he smiled. A few hours passed and the majority of people were asleep, kate and jack were still hanging out by the fire.

"Im going to miss this," Kate said staring into the fire.

"Miss what?" he asked putting more firewood onto the fire and sitting down besides her.

"This… making fires under the night sky, freedom…" she paused and raised her gaze to him. "_You_." She couldn't say it, she wanted to so much, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. She breathed in and decided to take a risk. "And you."

Her tears began to build up in her eyes, it finally hit her. She was probably never going to see him again. The man who had taught her not only to love somebody again, but he had also taught her to love herself. He brought an arm around her reassuringly and pulled her closer towards him. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. And soon her tears stopped falling, and her cries were calmed. - _That night he knew would never leave him, too see her in such pain and to know that he could ease her pain_

* * *

_They will never forget how you made them feel._

"Kate, it was them. We can't deny that, they killed him. You were so torn up when he disappeared why didn't you go?" Jack said standing at the doorway of an Upper East Side apartment. From an on looker Kate Austen had the perfect lifestyle, a rich husband, rich friends, confidence, the list was endless. But jack knew better.

"Jack that was two years ago, I was different person back then. I've changed, and so have you. Im not going back there, I've moved on" she said facing the wall to her apartment.

"So you would rather stay with him," he said walking over towards her, he saw her face and wrists were bruised. He took her hand in his own but she pulled it away "Kate, this isn't you. Stop lying to yourself, he's a hotshot lawyer and he treats you like you're the scum on the bottom of his shoe, Kate I need you to trust me, I need you to come with me. it doesn't matter how long ago it was, it was the fact it happened." He turned to leave knowing that she was a lost cause, and he lingered a moment at the doorway. _She was as broken as she ever had been, but this time she wouldn't even let him fix her. _And he walked out the door

* * *

"Bernard?" rose shouted as she ran onto the beach. She looked around and horror was brought upon her. The camp had been ruined, and there was no sign of life. An over toppled dharma van was over turned in the middle of the beach. And there were numerous dead bodies. People began to disperse off to there camps to back but then jack came to the realization, somebody other than the others had been here. They had been here and taken there people, ben had been right all along. 


End file.
